<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 9 - Ritual Sacrifice by Accal1a</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669815">Day 9 - Ritual Sacrifice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a'>Accal1a</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Haiku, Parallels, Self-Sacrifice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:23:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aslan makes both the easiest and the hardest choice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 9 - Ritual Sacrifice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No 9. FOR THE GREATER GOOD<br/><s>“Take Me Instead” | “Run!” |</s> <strong>Ritual Sacrifice</strong></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edmund owed nothing<br/>
Aslan accepted that cost<br/>
Ye, it is finished.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fancy joining a multi-fandom Discord server where you can <s>squee with</s> chat with like minded people? Have I got the place for you!</p><p>Come and join <strong>The Fandom Playhouse</strong>. You don't have to be mad to <a href="https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD">join</a>, but it does help...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>